


The Silver Eyed Adventurer

by Shinitai_Hana



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinitai_Hana/pseuds/Shinitai_Hana
Summary: A young adventurer stumbles on some info during a routine quest. Did she find more then she can handle and will her new friend warm up to her?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 21
Kudos: 118





	1. Trouble in the Mines

Deep in Elwynn Forest the wind gently rustled the trees as the sound of chirping birds filled the air. Amidst it all a lone boar was sniffing around, looking for something sweet to satisfy it's growling tummy as it found a field of berry bushes. The boar headed to the nearest bush while in a neighboring shrub, a soft click can be heard and the boar hesitates. After several seconds of stillness it returns to sample one of the berries. Before it can get it's first taste, a thunderous sound is heard as the beast quickly falls. From the shrub, a red hooded figure emerges holstering a long rifle. Moments pass as the mysterious hunter examines the kill, satisfied at a job well done.

Later, in the Goldshire Tavern, the Bartender is busy cleaning glasses when with a loud thud, the boar's body is displayed on the bar table.

"You know I just cleaned that, right?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry! He was a lot heavier then he looked," proclaimed the hooded figure in a soft voice. "But I got him! Now your supplier can provide all the berries you ordered!"

The bartender examined the boar, recognizing the markings left behind by his failed traps of the past. "That you did, I'm sure the farmer will be very satisfied to hear this news. Tell you what, have a drink on the house! what would you like?"

"Milk will be fine, thanks," she quickly responded as she lowered her hood. Revealing her dark hair ending in red tips. She took a seat as the bartender headed into the kitchen, listening in on the surrounding atmosphere as she tried to relax. Suddenly a conversation caught her attention from the group behind her.

"- I'm telling you! Those 'things' are working for someone! I've never dealt with Kobolds that organized!" Proclaimed what seemed to be a miner from one of the neighboring mines. "They practically herded us out of there!"

Another one scoffed at the notion, "I think you're imagining things. Besides, why didn't the local guard deal with them?"

The first miner replied, "I couldn't find 'em! We tried to scare the buggers off but they just shouted something about-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'my candle' or what ever right? Come on, let's find someone to clear it out," a third one interrupted as he got up from his chair.

Before they could even leave their table, they found the red haired girl standing in front of them, "Excuse me, which mine was this in? I'm kind of an adventurer so I might be able to help!"

"J-Jasperlode ma'am," the first minor stammered. "But I'd recommend some backup, it's an army of 'em in there!"

The red cloaked girl smiled as she immediately started to head out, "I'll be fine, those Kobolds will be gone by tomorrow!"

"Wait! What's your name, hero?" the second minor asked.

"It's Ruby! Ruby Rose!" She yelled out as she ran out the door.

Returning from the kitchen, the bartender looked around for the girl to no avail, "... she does know I still have to pay her, right?" he simply sighed as he returned to the kitchen.


	2. Down in the Mines

Ruby began traveling east along the road, checking her map for key landmarks. 'So I need to keep walking on this path for now? Should be simple enough.' Keeping her steady pace, she noticed the best mark for her to turn northward to the mines was an old mage tower. 'Tower of Azora? Isn't that-' Before she could finish her thought, she found herself hitting the dirt after having bumped into something. Looking up she saw what could only have been described as a mountain of white cloth, one that was making a lot of rude noises as it kicked it's legs- 'Legs?' She thought when suddenly the mountain got taller as the figure began to sit up.

"Alright, whoever did that has a lot of explaining to do!" The girl in white yelled out, agitation in her voice. She began brushing off some of the dirt on her dress with her gloved hands as she stood up.

With a slight hesitation, Ruby finally answered the girl, "Sorry! I was busy looking at my map, guess I should have stepped to the side..."

"You guess? You're lucky I wasn't some crook! What's a girl like you even doing this far on her own?" Her reply was far from friendly.

With confidence, Ruby stood up and tried her best to answer her, "I'm heading to Jasperlode. Got a tip on some Kobolds acting unusual, so I'm going to investigate and drive them out!"

After a moment of the girl eyeing Ruby's equipment, she sighed reluctantly. "If you say so... Just, try to keep things quiet in there." After that advice, she walked past Ruby and started heading west to Goldshire. A few seconds later, Ruby carried on her way as well.

'Ah, there's the tower! Now I just have to head north from here!' She thought with a smile, passing the ivory tower. After a few minutes she found herself at the front of the mines. 'Okay, serious time!' She thought as she pulled her hood up and slowly made her way into the cave. Sticking to the walls and waiting for the kobolds to look at something else before sneaking past. 'I thought that guy said there was an army? This is a family at best...' Contemplating this as she headed deeper inside, she noticed some webbing starting to line the walls. The feeling of unease crept into her mind as she noticed oddly shaped rocks covered in webs. 'This... might be a completely different problem...' She began thinking about heading out before things got worse, until a low voice caught her attention. Slowly making her way over to it, she spotted what appeared to be a bandit, with a red scarf covering most of his face. Believing she may have caught the culprit, Ruby began prepping her rifle. Just as she readied her gun, a hand lowered the barrel as another swiftly covered her mouth.

"Shush." Whispered the mysterious girl who Ruby recognized. Following her gaze she noticed a mysterious figure in shadows, who seemed to be conversing with the bandit. "We need to leave, now." she muttered under her breath.

After struggling for a moment, Ruby freed herself. "What? but we gotta catch those guys." She softly retorted, not quite as subtly as the girl in white.

"That won't matter, we can get the King's guard to clear this out-" she tried to reassure Ruby.

"These guys might not be here then! We gotta get them now!" Clearly, Ruby wasn't having it. Her voice higher then she intended.

"-Who's there? Show yourself, coward!" The bandit called out, the shadowy figure having vanished without a trace.

Ruby stood up, readjusting her rifle, "I'm Ruby Rose, and you're under arrest- ACK-" She found herself interrupted as a hand threw her through a swirl of blue energy.

"WE were just leaving! Sorry to bother you!" The girl in white called out as she jumped in after Ruby, the blue energy disappearing soon after, along with the two girls.


	3. Welcome to Stormwind

With a loud thud, Ruby landed on her behind, hitting a stone floor. "Owie! Okay that's twice now! It's going to bruise!" She called out to no one in particular. As she stood up, the girl in white suddenly landed next to her. The blue energy behind her vanished, giving Ruby a good view of her surroundings. She now seemed to be a stone room, with two large rings on opposite walls that seemed to have a green energy inside each. She saw bookcases, desks, and tables with strange objects on them. "Where... am I?"

"The mage tower in Stormwind, I said we needed to alert the King." The girl in white retorted as she started to make her way into one of the rings.

Ruby quickly followed, "This is the mage tower!? But it's so much larger then I thought!" With excitement, Ruby followed the girl into the green energy, suddenly finding herself on a winding staircase in a narrow passage. "Woah... what was-"

"It's a mage tower, a particularly busy one. It needed more room so, poof! Now it has a room larger then it appears." She replied, a small part of her seemed to love explaining it. They stepped outside to find yet another winding staircase.

With slight annoyance, Ruby decided to ask the obvious, "So why didn't they put the portal on the ground?"

"Do you really want a lecture on Ley Lines? cause I would like to get an audience with the King 'today'" The girl replied in an almost monotone voice as they finally got on the ground. "Now come on, It's past these canals."

The two walked for a bit, the sound of flowing water filling the awkward silence. "Soooo... Should we at least introduce ourselves?" Ruby asked, the silence eating at her.

"Well I'm pretty sure you already introduced yourself in that cave." The girl responded with a raised eyebrow. "I swear, it seems you love the sound of your own name."

"I mean, we should all love the sound of our names, right?" Ruby seemed uncomfortable.

The girl in white seemed to almost chuckle at this thought, however. "Well, I'm Weiss Schnee. It's... nice... to meet you." She seemed to stretch out her introduction as she saw the smile on Ruby's face.

"You're 'that' Weiss Schnee!?! From Schnee Enchanting!?!" Ruby's excitement seemed to drown out the sound of the canals. "I thought Schnee Enchanting was isolated in Dalaran after they shielded off the city!"

"We still need some supplies every now and then... Ah, we're here." Weiss seemed relieved. "Come on, let's get this over with."

They crossed the bridge leading into the castle, passing Guard after guard until finally approaching the King's chamber. Ruby came face to face with the King of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn. "You're majesty, I have news of a disturbance in your mines." Weiss stated.

"I'm aware of this disturbance, I've already ordered some of my finest men to clear out the Kobolds." The King replied in a reassuring voice. "But I thank you for-"

"-There's more! Um, your.. Highness? We found men at the deepest part of the mines." Ruby interrupted, getting glares from the Kings councilor, Lady Prestor. "They looked like bandits-"

"The Defias Brotherhood... This is bigger then I thought." The King contemplated this new development. "It may be time to send forces to deal with them for good."

Lady Prestor decided to interject, "You're Majesty, we shouldn't send an army into Westfall. The people there already question you. Perhaps you should send a small group? They wouldn't draw attention and you'd be regarded as a 'hero' once it's successful. Perhaps these two? They obviously handled themselves in the mines in order to give us this info." She gestured to Ruby and Weiss with a smirk on her face.

The King seemed to think on this idea before agreeing, "Very well, but I want them to bring a few of our paladins with them."

With a scowl, Lady Prestor agreed, "As you wish, your Majesty..." They was a hint of scorn in her tone. "Run along you two, we'll send word to the Cathedral. Simply meet them outside their doors within the hour." She ordered the two, as if shooing a child. "The King and I have... Matters, to discuss."

With a bow from Weiss and an awkward one from Ruby, the two left. "So... I guess we're teammates?" Ruby said rhetorically. "I mean, this is pretty awesome! A real mission from 'the' King of Stormwind!" Ruby beamed at Weiss, obviously loving how things turned out.

"Not awesome, we have to head into Westfall. Only the lowest of the low live there now!" Weiss lamented, a hint of regret in her voice. "I knew I shouldn't have followed you..." She muttered to herself, leading Ruby outside, only to bump into a cloud of yellow hair. "How many times am I going to bump into people today?!" She cried out in agitation.

The cloud shifted, revealing a tall girl clad in armor. "Sorry, we were too busy talking about our assignment and I guess we just- Ruby?"

"Yang? Wait, assignment?" Ruby responded.

"Yeah, me and a few men were told to clean out those mines," Yang smiled as she answered.

"Aren't you part of the Royal Guard though?" Ruby questioned.

"Hey, if it means I finally get to see some action, I'm down with it." She simply had a smile that wouldn't disappear. "Am I right guys?!" She hollered, stirring cries of excitement from the other guards. "What about you? I didn't expect to see you here sis!"

"We're heading to-"

"- A secret mission, under the King's orders." Weiss cut off, not wanting to draw attention.

"Oh and who's this? Ruby, tch, tch, tch. You should have told me you found a 'girlfriend.' I'm so jealous!" Yang teased, causing Ruby embarrassment, Weiss's face turning beat red. "Well I better head off! Those Kobolds aren't going anywhere until I do!" With that, she left for the main gates as Ruby and Weiss simply stood there, frozen, for several minutes.

Finally, Ruby spoke up, "We should probably head to that Cathedral..."

"Y-yes, let's..." Was all Weiss could muster to say as they began their trip to The Cathedral Square.


	4. The Road to Westfall

The two girls made their way around the canals. Upon reaching one of the bridges that would lead them to the Cathedral Square, Ruby spotted some kids fishing on the edge. Was there anything to fish up here, or are they just killing time? Ruby wanted to ask Weiss if she knew, but she was still kinda embarrassed after Yang's teasing. Before she knew it, they were at the Cathedral of Light. "Finally, the sooner we leave, the sooner we're back." Weiss stated coldly.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Does Dalaran need supplies that badly?" Ruby asked quizzically.

Weiss however took a moment before deciding to answer, "No, but I have other matters that need attending to. This whole detour should never have-"

"Hello travelers! How can we assist you?" Declared a red head with a smile that could melt any enemies heart. She was wearing very exquisite armor, and seemed to radiate an aura that seemed to calm both Ruby and Weiss.

Weiss was the first to speak up, "Yes, we're here under King Varian's orders to head into Westfall. We were told to meet a few paladins here before we set off?"

"Oh that's you two? How wonderful! I was afraid I'd have to wait the whole hour for you two to arrive." She said with a sigh of relief. Another person walked up behind her, he was clad in armor as well, but he radiated a different energy, one that made them feel reassured in themselves. "Nice of you to join us Jaune, these are the two adventurers we'll be working with!"

"Already!? Crud, I was hoping to pick up some supplies before we headed off!" Jaune seemed distressed at this news.

"I assure you, I can easily conjure any food if the need arises." Weiss claimed. "I'm Weiss, and this is-"

"Ruby! Ruby Rose!" The red cloaked girl interjected.

"... Like I said... You love the sound of your name..." Weiss stated in a deadpan tone.

"It's nice to meet you two. My friend here is Jaune Arc, and I'm Pyrrha Nikos." The red head once again smiled, easing any tension that might have lingered. With introductions over, the four made way for the gates of Stormwind.

"Wait, why don't you do one of those portal things?" Ruby asked after they finally left the main gates.

With a sigh, Weiss replied, "Because there isn't a secured tower to receive us, or another mage forcing a connection. Ask anymore and I 'WILL' lecture you until you pass out."

Grinning, all Ruby could do is teasingly ask, "Is that a threat, or a promise?" she snickered to herself as the group passed by Goldshire, turning west at the road's split. A feint yell is heard from the tavern, but no one payed attention to it.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Weiss seemed displeased at this 'joke' of Ruby's. Meanwhile, Pyrrha and Jaune simply stared at each other with raised brows.

"Great... We're guarding a couple of love birds..." Jaune whispered to himself, hoping no one hears him. Thankfully, the two seemed too caught up in their discussion. Pyrrha, however, heard him.

"Oh hush Jaune, I think it's cute, and don't forget this isn't a guard duty. These two are adventurers! They probably have tons of stories for us." Pyrrha proclaimed, eagerness in her voice. "We might learn something!"

Weiss caught a bit of this, feeling like there's a misunderstanding at hand. "What was that Pyrrha? What could two paladins learn from us?" Before Pyrrha could answer, they had arrived at the entryway for Westfall. An overturned wagon sat a few feet away, a group of farmers accompanying it. "We couldn't even make it ten feet! I told you Ruby, nothing but-"

"- Some unfortunate people who probably need some assistance!" Pyrrha quickly stepped in, seeing the distraught faces of the farmers. Weiss huffed in defeat. "Tell me, who did this horrible act to you?" She asked with concern.

"As if you don't know! All you nobles brought this on us!" Accused one of the farmers, hate oozing from his voice. "If it weren't for you lot, thing's would be different here!"

Pyrrha did her best to respond without escalating things, "I... I'm sorry things didn't-"

"Sorry? That's all you got? Just leave us be. You've done enough." Said the other farmer, sadness in her tone as she returned to trying to flip the wagon.

"I can already tell this is going to be a... 'Memorable' mission... heh..." Ruby replied with a forced smile, that being all she could muster to say to ease the tension as the group made their way deeper into Westfall.


	5. Ghosts of Moonbrook

Three miles, the group had walked for three solid miles before anyone felt like breaking the awkward silence. The sounds of the vultures flying overhead being the only thing filling the air. "So, did you know those people Pyrrha?" Jaune asked quizzically. "I didn't know you used to live here... It looks... terrible..."

"Jaune!" Yelled Weiss in anger, "You really don't have any idea, do you?"

"No Jaune, this is the first I've ever been here... Probably for all of us." Pyrrha replied with a hint of sadness. "Ever since the Second War, Westfall was in a constant state of repression... The worker's money dried up simply rebuilding what they could..."

Regret filled Jaune as he started to understand the plight these people went through. "But... Why stay? These farms look like they couldn't grow anything."

"With what money? Plus these are their homes... Some people would do anything for their home." Wiping tears from her eyes, Pyrrha pulled out her map. "We should be close to Moonbrook, the briefing said it's where we'll find the Defias hideout."

A questioning look came to Ruby's face, "Why would they hide in the main-" Before she could finish her question, a loud rush a wind whizzed past her head followed by an impact in the ground. Upon inspection, she found a sharp object embedded in the ground. "A knife!? Who-"

"Leave now! This is your 'only' warning!" Yelled out in a low, feminine, voice. The figure was mostly wearing black and white, with long black hair, but she wore a red bandana, just like the men in the cave. Before anyone could question her however, she disappeared.

"Great, there goes any element of surprise we might have had." Weiss coldly stated. "Come on... We have a mission to do."

"Wait are you serious?" Jaune retorted, "That seemed pretty clear we aren't welcome here..."

Weiss scoffed at this, "What did you think we were doing? Politely asking them to turn themselves in?"

He simply stood there for a few seconds before responding, "Um... Yes?"

Everyone else was speechless. Jaune merely chuckled with embarrassment. Everyone resumed walking to Moonbrook, Ruby looking back briefly, wondering if anyone else was following them. When they finally made it they only saw ruins. No people, empty homes, dust and cobwebs everywhere. "To answer your question from earlier Ruby, this is why." Weiss stated, "Well, where should we start?"

Pyrrha checked her mission notes, "It says here our best chance is to check out the mine." Pyrrha paused at this, how'd she miss that info? "The... Deadmines..."

"... Sounds lovely..." Weiss stated calmly.

Ruby laughed at Weiss's little joke, "I hear it gets visited a lot in the summer!" Ruby jokingly replied. Eliciting a returned chuckle from Weiss.

Jaune simply lowed his head at this exchange, "Jeez, get a room..." The two girls turned a shade of pink as they stifled their laughs. The group returned to their task, making their way to the mine's entrance. Once they reached it, they found several discarded mining equipment. Most of it looked untouched for years, others practically unusable from it's overuse. Yet despite all of this, it seemed all the lanterns were lit. "So... Why does a farming town have a mine this close?"

Before anyone could answer him, everyone heard footsteps in the distance. "Intruders! Alert Edwin!" Cried out someone, most likely a member of the Defias Brotherhood.

"Jaune... If we make it through this, remind me to freeze your mouth shut." Weiss coldly stated as she readied her enchanted rapier, pulling out a glowing red orb with her free hand. Ruby ensured her long rifle was loaded and ready for anything while both paladins prepared their swords and shields. The group was prepared for anything as they started moving deeper into the mines.


	6. The Depths of the Deadmines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, as this is a cross-over with Warcraft. Things will be quite violent. This is your heads-up! Nothing will get too graphic, but be prepared.

The group began navigating the mines, every few feet there was another turn. If it wasn't for the overhead lights showing them a true path, they'd probably get lost. Just stone and wooden planks was all there was along the walls. Mining equipment littered the floor, there was even some cases for equipment that were never opened. Eventually, however, they came across a large, sealed door. "Of course, they heard us coming and locked themselves inside." Weiss glared at Jaune as she spoke. But Ruby wasn't looking at the door, or the fact that the air around Weiss felt colder then earlier. She was staring at one of the crates that had 'fragile' written on it. "What now Ruby? Is it another ruffian planning to ambush us?" She didn't respond though, Ruby moved to the crate and used the butt of her gun to pry it open. Inside she found tons of red sticks with string attached.

"Maybe we can use these!" Ruby called out, holding one of the sticks.

The others simple panicked, "Where did you even get that!?" Jaune managed to asked.

"It's a mine, they probably would have needed these to blast through tough rock." Ruby stated, though she wasn't sure why these still looked new.

Weiss pondered on it before an idea hit her. "OK, the door seems thick so we're gonna need alot. But I don't think we should use too much so we don't cause a cave-in."

"Actually, Weiss, I have an idea. Jaune, help me push this crate to the door." Pyrrha seemed to have a plan. The two paladins started pushing the crate while Ruby and Weiss stared at them, curious what the paladin's idea was. "Okay that should do it. Weiss, you use your fire magic to light them, me and Jaune can channel the light to make a seal everywhere around the bombs except the door. It should force all of the explosive energy on the door.

Weiss was at a lose. For once in her life, she didn't understand what someone else said."I don't see how light will save us from the blast-"

"Just have some faith in The Light, okay Weiss?" Pyrrha simply smiled. Then both her and Jaune took positions at the opposite corners of the crate away from the wall. Readying their shields as Weiss harnessed the energies inside her orb. suddenly a flame tipped her sword as she thrust it at the crate. The area began glowing red as the the sounds of burning filled the mine, suddenly a wall of yellow light surrounded the crates, ending at the door. Before anyone could blink though, the entire inside of the bubble was filled with violent flames as a thunderous explosion sounded, echoing through the mine's many halls. Eventually it was a just a ball of smoke before the light faded, releasing the seal. As the smoke cleared, they could see inside the room. Tons of men and women laid on the ground, all grasping at their ears or pulling their red bandanas off their faces to breath. "Oops... Sorry!" Pyrrha cried out.

"Really? Was everyone waiting to jump at us if we got past the door?" Ruby's question, while rhetorical, seemed answered as a shadowy figure emerged from the opposite end of the room.

"Not everyone... I was waiting in the next room... I didn't expect visitors today." The shadowy figure stepped into a still functioning light source. He had silk like black hair and wore black armor with his red bandana over his face. He carried two cutlasses on his sides. "So, what is it this week? 'I'm an evil bandit' or 'I'll pay for what I've done'? Because I'll be honest, I'm tired of 'adventurers' trying to bring me in..." He looked around his squirming men, an anger forming in his eyes. "And I'll be honest... This has put me in a bad mood..."

"We're under orders to bring you in! The Defias Brotherhood ends here!" Ruby called out, something about this guys ego eating at her. The man just laughed at this.

"You!? Who sent you? Was it the fouls up at Sentinel Hill? I thought our last message was pretty clear..." The shift from laughter to serious was jarring for the group.

Finally Weiss tired of humoring this man, "If you must know, these are direct orders from King Varion and Lady Prestor."

Once he heard the names any laughter the man had disappeared. "So, the Nobles of Stormwind finally seek to tie up their loose ends..." The man began readying his blades, "Fine then... I am Edwin Vanclealf! Leader of the Defias Brotherhood! I swear the Nobles will pay for what they've done to us, and I won't have some kids getting in our way!" With that, he charged at the group, moving faster then anyone could have expected with his size. Before anyone could blink, He stopped as he struck Pyrrha's shield, having moved just in time to block the attack. The gang spread out as Ruby began taking shots at the man, every pellet being deflected by his blades. "I have years of experience fighting, and unlike you lot..." He quickly lunged at Weiss who had moved to the west wall. "I intend to kill you lapdogs!" Right before his blade could pierce her though, she suddenly vanished. A lingering light faded from where she was as suddenly a flame struck his back. "What!?" He called out as he turned around seeing the unharmed girl readying another spell.

"If 'that' is your idea of skill, then we'll have no trouble at all." Retorted the white haired girl as shards of ice were flung at him. He began to deflect them before a shield was suddenly thrown at his head, ricocheting back to Pyrrha as if by a divine will as it disoriented him enough for some of the shards to pierce his upper arms. "Not to mention it's four on one, you're outmatched."

The man smiled at this as his eye's trained on the blasted entrance. "Of course you kids wouldn't be able to count... It's two against four..." Another Defias member walked into the room, it seemed to be the same girl as earlier. "Come on Blake! Prove your loyalty!"

The girl began readying her blades, "I warned you all, you should have ran away while you still could." Edwin chuckled as he began setting his eyes on the blonde boy who was distracted by the new combatant. He charged at Jaune while his guard was down, ready to take out one of the intruders. Just before his blade could meet flesh however, he found his cutlass being deflected by Pyrrha's sword.

"Now that's more like it! At least one of you has some real speed!" He jumped back as he heard a gun shot, feeling a pain in his left thigh. "Agh! That's.. my fault for ignoring the kid..." He sputtered out as he turned to the girl in a red cloak. With a flick of his wrist he threw his right handed cutlass at the girl, forcing Ruby to roll away. Before his blade could even hit the floor however, he pulled out a flintlock pistol and aimed for the girl. Pulling the trigger as the bullet began traveling to Ruby's location. Only to be deflected by a thrown dagger. "WHAT!?" He cried out as if someone kicked his ego in the stomach. He turned to see Blake with a raised hand and a cold stare on the blade she had thrown. "Blake! What is the meaning of-"

"We're not killing anymore innocents! The Nobles are the ones at fault, not these people!" She yelled at Edwin, hoping to end this fight. "Please, we've gone too far!"

"I knew you were too soft for this..." He began reloading his pistol, everyone surrounding him during this time, weapons at the ready. "If you think I'll go just so your Nobles can let me rot in the Stockades, then your sorely mistaken." He finished loading his gun as he began positioning his feet for his next attack. "I'd rather die fighting!" He yelled as he began his attack, lunging at Ruby. before he could reach her, he fell flat on his face, as if his feet were locked in place. Looking down he saw his feet were trapped in a block of ice.

"I told you, you're outmatched." Weiss scoffed, but it was short lived. Edwin turned his pistol on the ice as he pulled the trigger, shattering it. Jaune charged at him in an attempt to pin him down, only for the man to already hop out of the way, he pulled out a stick of dynamite and quickly struck the cord along his armor, igniting it. Everyone immediately back peddled as Edwin revealed all the bombs he had hidden in his armor.

"And I told YOU! I'M. NOT. GOING! HA HA HA!! Let this be an example of how far we'll go for our revenge! The Brotherhood shall prevail! HA HA HA-" before he knew it, a yellow light erupted around him as Jaune and Pyrrha were focusing on opposite sides. "W-Wait... No, no, no, no!" Suddenly it was a ball of pure fire, but it sounded far worse then the last one, and seemed to last forever. Finally as nothing but clouds remained, the light faded. As the dust settled, nothing remained but his armor, everything else turned to ash. No one said anything, Pyrrha grabbed one of his charred shoulder pads as Jaune began handcuffing all the disoriented Defias members on the ground. Weiss began opening a portal to Stormwind. The girl named Blake vanished without a trace again as everyone escorted the Defias through the portal, with Pyrrha and Jaune in front.

Finally when it was just down to Weiss and Ruby, "I'm sorry you got dragged into this..." was all Ruby could say before heading through.

Weiss looked around the room, thinking she heard footsteps for a moment before they stopped, "Yeah... Me too..." she said to no one in particular. Finally she stepped through before the portal closed off, leaving the mines in total silence save for the echos of remorse.


	7. Trouble in the Kingdom

Back inside the mage tower, the group began escorting the tied up Defias members outside. "You two should report in. Jaune and I can take these guys to the Stockades." Pyrrha seemed already back to her usual self. Her and Jaune turning and heading north. Weiss and Ruby however, simply nodded as they began walking back to the keep. Neither wanted to speak on the way, just walking with their heads down. Finally they got to the gates. As they headed in, something seemed off. There were fewer guards then last time, but those who were here looked concerned. Some even looked like they'd attack if someone so much as looked at them funny. Reaching the King's Chamber was when it all made sense. The King wasn't here. Instead Lady Prestor was here alongside Bolvar Fordragon, the head commander of Stormwind's forces and known friend to the King, and a boy.

"So, you two have returned. How did it go? I assume you were successful." Lady Prestor almost seemed annoyed with the girls return.

Weiss was the first to both answer her question, and ask her own. "We did, the leader didn't survive our encounter, but the rest of his band are being escorted to the Stockades as we speak. Where's King Varian? I was hoping to ask him a few questions about the group."

Lady Prestor scoffed at the question. "If you must know, while you were away the King set off to Theramore. He wished to consult on neutral ground on a peace between the Horde and the Alliance. However it seems he was killed-"

"-Kidnapped, I'm confident his captors would understand the value of their target." Bolvar interjected.

"Of course Highlord. Regardless the fact remains he is not here right now. As for your questions, they are irrelevant at this point forward. The group was detained and it's leader eliminated." Prestor seemed like she was tiring of the conversation.

"So why is there a kid here?" Ruby sheepishly asked as the boy seemed nervous to be mentioned.

"He is The King's son, Anduin. Lady Prestor has informed me that if the King's captors sought a new target, he'd be next." Bolvar seemed certain of this information.

"Right, well, we'll take our leave Lady Prestor." Weiss flatly stated, ready to leave with Ruby before a demand echoed through the Keep from Prestor.

"Please remain in the city, we may have more use out of you two." She watched the two walk away with a grin on her face.

After they got out of ear shot, Weiss couldn't help muttering to herself. "I really don't like her, she's always full of herself."

"You should probably wait for when we step outside before saying things Weiss." Ruby said as she looked behind her, noticing a guard running up to them. "Uh, oh..."

"What's uh-oh," before she could finish the guard was already next to them. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Didn't mean what? I was sent to hand you your payment for your duty." He handed a pouch of gold to Ruby.

"Oh, I mean I need to share this with Weiss. She did a lot of the work after all." Ruby almost kept rambling before she noticed the second pouch being handed to Weiss. "... Oh..."

Weiss just smirked, "No, no, go on! I don't mind taking half your gold."

"I didn't know that- Wait, what about the paladins?" Ruby suddenly asked.

The guard looked puzzled. "The rookies? They received their payment at the Stockades."

Weiss seemed alarmed at this news, "Rookies? We were being guarded by rookies? Why would the King-"

"Those orders came from Lady Prestor ma'am. I should know, I was the one who told the head of the cathedral." He seemed at a loss as to why there was any confusion. "Anyways, you two take care of yourselves." With that, he headed back into the keep. Leaving the girls alone as they pondered on his words.

"I better look for Yang, let her know I'm safe. She should be back by now. Usually she heads to a tavern after her shift." Ruby stated, heading to the Old Town District. Weiss simply followed her, unsure of what to do since she wasn't allowed to leave for the moment. They made it to a building with a sign above the door, Pig and Whistle Tavern. As they began to head in, a guard by the door stopped them.

"You two seem kinda young." She stared at the two girls. "Things are kinda crazy in there. If you ask me, I think you might want to head somewhere else." A chair landed next to the guard before she kicked it back inside.

"I'm just here looking for my sister, yellow hair, a lot taller then me." Ruby spoke in a more serious tone. "Probably is the one throwing chairs."

"Wait, you're here to get her? By all means go in! Please get her out of her. We've been trying, but everyone who even mentions 'leave' gets thrown outside!" With relief she waved the two inside. Their was a crowd of people at the bar, but a distinctive Yellow ahoge gave away who was at the center.

"-That's when I slammed my mace down as hard as I could, and the spider splattered so badly that the others actually ran away!" Proclaimed the figure at the center.

"It sounds like you're mission went well Yang!" Ruby beamed, happy to hear the mine was cleared.

"Heck yeah it did! Best thing to happen in ages! Too bad they fired me and the other Royal Guards after we got back..." Her eyes lost their gleam as Yang said this.

"What? Why?" Asked Ruby, curious how someone loses their position after succeeding in their mission.

Yang just grunted, "Something about us failing the King or something, but whatever. I've been wanting to do some mercenary work anyway." Weiss and Ruby stared at each other before returning to Yang. Clearly something wrong was happening here in Stormwind.


	8. A Day in Stormwind

A few days passed by as both Ruby and Weiss were forced to remain in Stormwind. Thankfully, Lady Prestor secured a room at the Inn located in the Trade District. "Of course... She sends us to The Gilded Rose... literally the busiest inn there is in Stormwind..." Weiss was complaining while sitting on the bed, facing out toward the window. Looking outside at all the street vendors trying to sell their goods. "On top of that, she only got us one room..." Ruby piped up from her desk, Weiss's vocal thoughts breaking her concentration from reading one of her adventure books.

"It's not that bad! We're right next to the bank and the trading house!" Ruby stood up, a smile stretching across her face. "Which reminds me, I wanted to check for a better rifle!"

"Weiss gave her a questioning look, "What's wrong with the one you have?"

Shaking her head, Ruby grabbed her long rifle from next to the door. "Nothing's wrong with it. But you saw how I was in that fight. My shots lacked so much energy the guy just deflected them!" Ruby pulled a handle of bullets from her pouch on her waist. "Speaking of, I should get better ammunition. Something with much more speed!"

"So basically, you want to go shopping." Weiss crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow.

The cloaked girl's eyes gleamed with excitement at Weiss's words, "Yes! I wanna go shopping! I've never gotten to just go out and shop before!"

"Wait, how is that possible-" Ruby was already rushing out the door, having grabbed the rest of her things in a blur of pure energy. "Wait! Wait for me you dolt!" Weiss called out as she rushed after her. The moment they both stood outside they were bombarded with vendors giving their best sales pitches.

"Is... Is this normal?" Questioned Ruby as she made her way through the crowd.

"For normal shops? No. For the Trade District? It's actually calmer then usual." Weiss was simply looking around while doing her best to keep up with Ruby. After awhile they made their way to the trading house. "Here, if you're looking for a better weapon, this is the place." They walked up to the entrance, meeting the guard outside. "Just follow my lead, things aren't as crazy inside."

"License please." The guard demanded in a gruff tone. Weiss easily showed her mage license to him, "Student of Dalaran huh? Don't get many of you lot.. Head inside." With that, Weiss walked in. Scoping out an available auctioneer. "License please." He once again demanded, looking in Ruby's direction.

"My license? Why do you need it?" Ruby asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"We sell powerful weapons and armor in here, we can't let just anyone through without a slight background check." He was oddly calm while explaining this. With reluctance, Ruby showed the guard her license. "Hmm, you trained with THE Hemet Nesingwary? Impressive, I wasn't aware he was taking up students."

Ruby shyly scratched her head, "He technically doesn't, I ran into him while training on my own... Is that all sir?"

The guard seemed a bit distracted still checking the license before answering her, "Y-yeah, I'm sorry for the trouble miss... Please head inside." Her eyes were a mixture of happiness and relief as she walked over to Weiss.

Weiss seemed to have a concerned look on her face, "That took you longer then I expected, what happened?"

"I just... wanted to ask him about this place. Heh, sorry!" Ruby seemed to be acting strange, but Weiss just passed it off as the girl's odd personality.

"Right, well this here is the auctioneer that deals in ranged weapons. You'll definitely find a replacement rifle and ammo with her." Weiss gestured to an older women, who wore a nice blue vest and clean white shirt.

Without missing a beat, the women began her introduction. "The names Jaxon! I'll be happy to assist you. Judging by your get up, I take it you have a preference for guns? We have quite a selection! Blunderbusses, rifles, pistols, bayonet attachments, scope attachments-"

"-What was that about bayonets?" Ruby asked, interrupting the women who seems to be talking a mile a minute.

Grinning, the woman happily answered her, "We have several weapons with bayonets attached, in all kinda of styles! There's daggers, spear-like ones, axe attachments, scythes-"

"-That! I want one of those!" Again, the crimson haired girl interrupted.

Jaxon was surprised, "Usually ranged adventurers prefer scoped weaponry. Are you sure?"

"Yessss!!" Was all Ruby could say to her, Weiss couldn't help but smile at how happy the hunter seemed.

The auctioneer pulled out what seemed to be a blunderbuss with a sickle on the end, "This is the Razorwind Gun, some man dropped it off not to long ago. From what our appraisers can tell, it holds immense stopping power." The women then pulled out a pouch, one much larger the Ruby's side pouch. "These are commonly called, 'Miniature Canon Balls', a weapon with so much power deserves the best ammo if you ask me!"

Ruby's eyes were gleaming with so much happiness, you'd swear she saw an all you can eat sale for sweets. "I'll take it!" With that, they worked out a deal. For a hefty chunk of Ruby's gold on hand as well as selling off her old rifle, she finally had a weapon that she'd most likely use for a long time! Bidding farewell, the two girls set off to leave the trading house. "Thanks for coming with me today Weiss, I probably wouldn't have made it past the guard on my own, heh..."

"It's nothing, really. Come on, lets head somewhere quiet to calm ourselves down from this crazy district." Weiss suggested with a faint smile, before shaking it off as they began wandering through the rest of Stormwind.


	9. A Night in Stormwind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay, been having trouble IRL.

The two girls were casually walking along the canals. Occasionally they'd see passersby, wandering merchants selling food, children playing. But it was a relatively peaceful walk. Ruby had finished strapping her gun around her back after adjusting the strap, while Weiss was leading the way, seemingly having a destination in mind. Curiosity overwhelming the hunter, she finally decided to speak up. "So, what are you looking for exactly?" Before she could get her answer, Weiss stopped in her tracks causing Ruby to bump into her. "Agh! Sorry I-"

"We're here, the Park District." Weiss answered her. "This place should be nice and calm." With that said, the two made their way past the gate. What they found was a long field of grass leading to what could only be called a culdesac of grass. The edges were lined with multiple small houses, and in the center of the large circle of grass lay a well lined with stone. "This is where most of the Night Elf Druids come to calm their minds. It's very peaceful compared to the rest of the city, and personally it's the most beautiful part of the City. Especially around sun set." Weiss began walking toward the well, Ruby following closely after. The red hooded girl intrigued by the surroundings. Finally, the white haired girl sat on the stones surrounding the well. Her hands lightly touching the surface of the water, yet careful not to break the surface tension.

Ruby sat beside her, looking into the well before she noticed something. "Wait, it's shallow? Wouldn't it make since if it was deeper?" Weiss couldn't help but give her a scolding look.

"You don't know much about the Night Elf's, do you?" Weiss tried her best to hold in a chuckle before she noticed the sun beginning to set. "Just watch, it'll be easier to explain at night."

At first, Ruby just sat there confused. But then she noticed the sky turning redder and darker. Both girls stared up at the sky as the stars slowly became visible. The moon growing in brightness until finally, all light from the sun was gone. After a few seconds, the well next to them began to illuminate. A blueish glow emanating from it as the crystal clear pool reflected the brightness of the moon. Ruby stared in awe at it, she'd never seen anything like this. Her focus was broken however, when a small droplet hit the surface, causing a minor ripple before the water returned to a normal calm. Looking up she saw that Weiss was turned away, wiping her face. "Weiss, are you okay? Should we head back?"

"NO!" Weiss yelled, turning quickly to the red hooded girl who tensed up at the sudden outburst. Tears were running down her face as she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "I mean... Sorry, I just want to stay here a little longer..." Ruby simply nodded, looking down at the well as Weiss calmed down. After several minutes sitting there in silence, Weiss finally spoke up. "When I was little, before the 3rd War started... My family would visit Stormwind for business meetings. I was too young during those times so my mom would take me to visit here. Obviously this well wasn't here yet, but I heard stories from some of the other Mages about how beautiful it was after the war. They said, 'it really completes the look.' so I ended up always curious how it looked. But with Dalaran shielding itself from the outside world..." She turned to look at Ruby, marks stained her eyes from her tears but she had a definite smile on her face. "Let's just say... I'm... Glad I finally got to see it..."

Ruby looked on the verge of tears herself, "If this was so important to you, why didn't you come here on the first night?"

"Honestly? It was an old dream I had from like four years ago. I almost forgot about it, until..." Weiss's face started to blush as she stared into Ruby's silver eyes before quickly turning away. "A-anyways, I'm glad I got to see something... so beautiful tonight..." With that, the white haired girl hopped off the stone and back onto the grass. "We should get going, it's getting late." Weiss began walking back to the Inn. But Ruby just stared at the girl for a moment, "Yeah... tonight was beautiful..." Finally she jumped down as well, moving at faster pace before catching up to Weiss. The two seemingly taking their time as they made their way back to the Trade District.


	10. Morning Disruption

There's a loud knock on the door, stirring the two girls awake. After 5 minutes, Weiss is the first one to lazily open her eyes. Looking around she sees the dark, red tipped hair girl fast asleep to her left. Weiss felt like she was closer than last night. Yet for some reason, she didn't mind it. What she did mind was a persistent knocking that got louder with each passing second.

"I swear if this is another doomsayer..." Weiss muttered to herself as she crawled out of bed. Stumbling to the door, she undid the locks and nearly got knocked on the head. "Watch it!"

The source of the knocking was a Stormwind guard, "About time, I have an urgent message to one miss "Weiss Schnee" and one mis-"

"Yeah, yeah, you found us. What is it?" Weiss interupted, irritated that this couldn't simply be mailed to them.

The guard pulled out some documents, "Curtisy of Lady Prestor, you two are tasked with heading into Scholomance and resolving any persistent happenings effective immediately."

"Understood, will that be all?" The girl coldly stated, hearing Ruby stirring awake behind her.

"There is one more thing. She's asked that if you so choose, you may seek out assistance from others. So long as you don't have a group over 5 people. Can't have you attracting too much attention."

An idea struck Weiss at this news, "Could we have the two Paladins that assisted us on the last one?"

"Sorry ma'am, they were given their own orders. They leave today as well, actually."

This perplexed the white haired girl, "I see, thanks for the info."

"Very well, I take it you'll inform-"

"Yes, I'll inform miss Rose of this." With that she closed the door on the guard. A muffled grievance is heard followed by footsteps. 'Why would she send two groups at once? Especially when we've previously worked together?' she wondered as Ruby sat up.

"Weiss? Who was that?" Asked a half awake Ruby, her hair a jumbled mess.

"We've been assigned again, a guard was looking for us."

Ruby had a look of worry, "Did... He say anything?"

"Just that we need to leave today. Why?" Weiss was curious why Ruby wasn't more excited about a new mission.

"Just... Wondering if we can ask for help." With a relieved look, Ruby quickly began getting ready.

"We can ask for help, but not the paladins from earlier."

"YANG!" Ruby loudly proclaimed.

"Yang? You're sister? Are you sure she'd be willing to help?"

Ruby chuckled at the question, "Of course she would! She loves going on adventures!"

Weiss couldn't help but smile at the girls sudden excitement, "Alright, where can we find her?"

-

"Miss! Please! Put the stool down!"

A yellow haired girl was holding a bar stool over her head, "I WILL WHEN YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"It's Reginald Windsor! There's word that he'll be returning with news!" The panicked barkeep proclaimed.

Yang gently put the stool down, "There, was that so hard?" She then preceded to walk out, satisfied with the answer. Only to get stopped by the door.

A small girl with a red hood and a girl with long white hair blocked her exist, "Yang! There you are! What are you doing here?" Proclaimed the girl in red.

"Ruby! Long time no see!" Yang proceeded to hug her sister.

"It's been 3 days..." Muttered Weiss.

"I'm just taking care of some personal stuff, what are you up to here? Oh are you taking your girlfriend on a date already? You sly girl you-"

"YANG!" Ruby's face turned bright red as she lightly punched her sister, while Yang just laughed hysterically. Weiss couldn't help but blush slightly at the joke.

"We're here to ask if you could help us on a mission, actually." Weiss finally interupted.

"Sorry, but I have something I need to take care of. I'm sure you two will be fine." Yang began to walk away. A determination in her eyes.

"We're heading to Scholomance..." Weiss called out, stopping Yang in her tracks.

"... I can take care of my thing later... When do you leave?" Yang asked without turning around. A mild hesitation on her voice.

Weiss was concerned about her behavior, what did she know that they weren't told? "Today, we know it's sudden but-"

"Have you asked anyone else?" Yang's voice was cold. She wasn't even moving to face them.

Ruby and a hint of concern in her voice, "Not yet, we weren't sure who else to ask-"

"Good, let's go! Don't want too many people weighing me down!" Suddenly Yang was back to her usual self, putting Ruby at ease. Weiss however, recognized that smile, it's one she was far too familiar with.


	11. Flight of Worry

Making their way to the Trade District, the three girls made some light conversation. Weiss informing Yang on how her and Ruby got roped into all of this, as well as talking about how their last mission went. However once the subject drifted to what Yang was up to, she'd just deflect it with a pun. Ruby didn't seem too worried but this behavior just annoyed Weiss.

"Seriously Yang, what were you trying to ask that guy? You seemed pretty heated back there." Weiss finally directly asked.

"Well... I am pretty 'hot' if I do say so myself!" Yang couldn't help but have the smuggest grin. The white haired girl almost yelled at the taller blonde if they weren't suddenly stopped by a group of people blocking their way to Flight Master. "What's all the fuss?"

A short, red haired girl turned around, her eyes practically lighting up with energy. "Oh, new people! We're here to sent out on a mission! We're just waiting on the rest of our group! Isn't that right Ren?" The girl responded in a fast pace. Beside the girl was a much taller guy, probably as tall as Yang. He had a much calmer attitude and overall seemed easy to approach.

The guy spoke up, "They should be around any minute, I tried to tell Nora we could take care of things but-"

"I haven't had something to do in a week ren! I NEEEEEEED to do something!" The girl rapidly stomped on the ground, her frustration getting the better of her. Before any can ask further however, "AH! There they are now!! Hi Pyrrha!"

"Wait, Pyrrha?" Weiss asked as everyone turned around to see the two paladins.

"Hello! Sorry we're a little late, we needed to grab a few things before we set off." Behind Pyrrha was a mound of bags that collapsed behind her.

"A little help would be appreciated..." Grunted out an exhausted Jaune. Ren and Nora collected some of the bags as they began walking to Flight Master.

"Where are you all heading anyway?" Ruby asked, happy to get to see her new friend again.

"We're going to deal with the corruption in The Scarlet Monastery. They're getting more zealous and hard to ignore anymore." Pyrrha calmly said all this while Nora Spoke to Flight Master, only to have a griffin swiftly fly by her, picking her up at a high-speed that would look like she vanished if you blinked. Ren was next , though he seemed more prepared for it. "What about you three?"

"We're heading to Scholomance!" Ruby cheerfully explained, while both Yang and Weiss had looks of concern.

"O-oh, well... I'm sure you'll be... Fine, that should be abandoned after the Third War." Pyrrha had a worried look as a confused Jaune poked a resting griffin. Only to have another one swoop by and pick him up by the ankles. "Well, I wish you luck in your mission!" With that she preceded to get swept up by another griffin.

"Huh, I wonder why she acted like that." Ruby questioned to herself. Yang just brushed it off and preceded to talk to the Flight Master.

"Three to Chillwind Camp in Western Plaguelands please!" Yang stated, handing the man a pouch of gold.

"Aye!" The Flight Master called out as a griffin preceded to pick Yang up. Another one came out and picked Weiss up, eliciting a yelp from the smaller girl. Finally a third one appeared and carried Ruby off, she ended up accidentally ridding the creature backwards. She could faintly hear the Flight Master yell out, "Keep your feet on the ground!" Before she got out of earshot. Just as she begins turning around to face forward, she could have sworn she saw another griffin set off.


End file.
